Cinta Tak Salah, Sayang
by Arai Kazura
Summary: 'Aku tak apa, karena aku sudah terbiasa terluka. Aku tak apa, sebab sebelum kau hadir pun aku sudah biasa. Aku tak apa. Ya, saat aku mengatakannya aku tak apa. Sayangnya, penyesalan tak pernah diawal, bukan'/ SasuSaku fic/ DLDR!/RnR? CnC?


**Cinta Tak Salah, Sayang**

**This story purely mine**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Genre : romance, drama, hurt/comfort.**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, miss typo, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya. **

**Tidak terima flame yang menyangkut PAIRING. Kalau tak suka dengan pairingnya silakan tekan tombol back. :D**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****1 : Akhir yang Menjadi Awal**

**.**

**.**

Perayaan _Hanabi_ tahun ini mungkin akan menjadi _Hanabi_ terindah dimasa remajaku. Lihatlah sekarang disisi kiriku duduk seorang yang lima hari lalu telah resmi menjadi kekasihku. Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki pemilik kulit pucat, dengan rambut biru dongker. Serta helaian rambutnya yang menjuntai disisi kanan-kiri wajahnya. Dan dilengkapi oleh dua iris _obsidian_nya yang segelap malam.

Kini kami sedang berada disalah satu sisi taman kota, menempati salah satu bangku yang tersisa. Taman kota memang jarang sepi saat malam seperti ini. Tapi, malam ini sedikit berbeda. Maklumlah jika disini sangat ramai, karena pusat dari taman kota ini nantinya yang akan dijadikan tempat penyalaan kembang api, puncak dari acara malam ini.

Dan alasan mengapa tak bosannya bibirku mengulas senyumnya, karena ini perupakan kencan pertama kami, setelah kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Yah, agak aneh memang. Sudah lima hari kami jadi sepasang kekasih, dan ini baru kencan pertama. Sulit bagi kami untuk dapat keluar berdua seperti ini. Kami bukanlah pasangan normal. Karena aku, Haruno Sakura adalah kekasih kedua dari Uchiha Sasuke. Sedangkan pacar pertamanya–

"Kemarin malam aku putus dengan Karin."

–ialah Karin. Sang mata empat barambut mera-

'Eh? APA?'

Sadar akan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke sontak membuat kedua _viridian_ku membulat. Tak perlu ditanya betapa terkejutnya aku. Sesaat aku bahkan lupa bagaimana cara bernapas. Kabar ini terlalu mengejutkan. Seseorang tolong sadarkan aku bahwa ini memang bukan mimpi. Tapi, sorot mata itu begitu tajam seolah menegaskan bahwa ia memang sungguh-sungguh. Dan aku juga tahu kalau Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka bercanda dalam masalah seperti ini.

Aku mengerjapkan kelopak mataku beberapa kali. Sepertinya aku sudah kembali bernapas. Sedikit kehangatan menyelinap kedalam hatiku. Kalau Sasuke putus dengan Karin –pacar pertamanya- otomatis statusku yang awalnya pacar kedua otomatis menjadi pacar yang pertamanya. Dan aku tak perlu lagi merasa Sasuke membagi cintanya. Karena sekarang hanya aku, Haruno Sakura, yang menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke.

Mungkin ini sedikit kejam baginya –Karin. Karena dia tak tahu bahwa kekasihnya –Sasuke- telah membagi cintanya padaku.

"Kau, serius, Sasuke?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Hn. Tempatnya juga di sini, tepatnya disisi lain dari taman ini."

Entah mengapa mengetahui fakta yang terakhir itu membuatku tak senang. Kenapa harus di taman ini? Tempat yang sama dimana aku dan Sasuke kencan pertama. Rasanya tak rela saja bahwa aku harus berbagi kenangan –yang sama-sama dengan Sasuke, meski waktunya beda– di tempat ini. Buyar sudah angan-angan indahku untuk menikmati _Hanabi_ berdua dengan kekasihku. _Mood_-ku mendekati hancur.

"Dia... menangis waktu itu." Sasuke melanjutkannya dengan nada lebih lirih dari sebelumnya. aku berani bersumpah selama aku mengenal Sasuke, baru kali ini dia bicara dengan nada seperti itu. Nada penuh penyesalan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" aku berusaha bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Meski ku akui aku bahagia mendengar kabar perpisahannya, tapi aku juga tak tega melihatnya seperti ini. Aku juga mencintai Sasuke. Tapi rasa cintaku tak sebesar cintanya padaku, padahal jelas-jelas cintanya telah dia bagi.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya beberapa hari belakangan. Terutama sejak kau mengungkit statusmu."

_DEG!_ Aku teringat tiga hari yang lalu, saat dimana pertama kalinya aku mengungkit statusku. Pada kenyataannya aku memang sudah tahu tentang status yang kusandang saat aku memutuskan untuk menerima pernyataan cintanya. Aku sudah tahu dia menjalin kasih dengan Karin, jauh hari sebelum peristiwa lima hari lalu. Dan aku juga tahu konsekuensinya seandainya aku menerimanya. Karena kenyataannya aku memang menerimanya.

"Aku harap kau tak menjadikanku pihak yang membuatmu melakukan kesalahan seperti itu." aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang, tapi kurasa Sasuke sedikit menangkap nada _devensif_ dari ucapanku. Terbukti dari reaksinya yang sedikit menggeram.

"Tidak, Saku. Justru sebaliknya, aku merasa bersalah padamu."

"A-aku, maksudmu apa Sasuke?"

Sasuke menutup kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan _onyx_ yang senantiasa menyorotkan intimidasi. Cukup lama Sasuke memejamkan mata seperti itu dan tak kunjung menjawab pula.

Dua menit berlalu dalam keheningan diantara kami. Hanya bunyi-bunyi dengung samar orang-orang di taman. Saat kelopak matanya kembali terbuka, _viridian_-ku menangkap _onyx_-nya yang sedikit menyendu.

"Saat dia menangis, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku tak pernah berhadapan dengan wanita menangis secara _live _sebelumnya_._ Dan itu juga kali pertama aku melihatnya menangis. Kemudian aku..."

"Ya?"

"...tak sadar telah mengucapkan janji itu."

"Janji? Janji apa, Sasuke?"

"Janji, 'aku tak kan memiliki kekasih sebelum kuliahku selesai'. Janjiku sebagai balasan dari janjinya yang akan menungguku."

Waktuku seakan diberhentikan saat itu juga, dan aku yang beberapa menit lalu merasa menang, merasa bahagia seolah dibalik paksa menjadi pihak yang kalah dan terjatuh.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Saku? Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Argggh!" Sasuke menunduk, sebelah tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah acak-acak tertiup angin. Dia... terlihat frustasi.

Kepalaku seakan berputar. Kekasihku meminta pendapat padaku, itu wajar. Yang tak wajar adalah kekasihku meminta pendapatku tentang kehidupan asramanya, dengan aku dan wanita lain yang berada di lingkaran yang sama. Lingkaran penderitaan yang bernama 'cinta segitiga'.

Ck, sepertinya salah satu _inner_-ku mulai menampakkan seringainya. Cukup sudah. Sepertinya memang harus segera diakhiri, lagipula drama ini tak begitu menarik lagi.

"Aku rasa kau sudah tahu, Sasuke," Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya padaku, "Seorang laki-laki sejati tak kan mengingkari janji yang sudah dibuatnya. Dan itulah mengapa aku tak pernah memintamu untuk menjanjikan sesuatu padaku." Karena sejujurnya aku tak percaya janji seperti itu. Hidupku sudah penuh dengan kebohongan. Dan janji merupakan salah satu sumber kebohongan.

Wajah Sasuke sedikit mengeras menyadari maksud kata-kataku barusan. _Onyx_-nya kembali menajam mengintimidasi.

"Sakura, jangan katakan kau ingin kita...?" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya.

'_kenapa, Sasu? Kenapa baru sekarang kau tanyakan tentang "kita"?'_

"Janji adalah hutang," _Meski hidupku penuh kebohongan,tapi_, "aku tak mau jadi alasan kau tak membayar hutangmu."

Detik berikutnya aku telah berada dalam dekapannya. Harum maskulin menyapa indra penciumanku. Hmm, ternyata memang hangat ya pelukan dari kekasih. Mengingat kata kekasih aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Tak kusangka perjalanan cintaku kali ini sangat singkat.

"Meski begitu, tapi ketahuilah Saku, aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya lirih disamping telingaku. Akupun mengangguk –masih dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tahu. Dan kurasa aku mulai mencintaimu." Balasku lembut.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana reaksi Sasuke. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, rasanya semakin berat saja. Ugh~ sepertinya migrain-ku kambuh. Dalam kasusku sakit ini biasanya akan mereda setelah (cepat-cepatnya) 15 menit. Dan sakit-nya tak pernah tak benar-benar menyiksaku.

"Saku."

Kurasakan sesuatu menjalari pipiku, seperi sebentuk tangan. Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Ternyata memang tangan Sasuke. Ibu jarinya mengusap-usap wajahku. _Onyx_-nya sedikit meneduhkan.

"Jangan menangis."

Aku menggeleng, "Aku tak apa." Suaraku terdengar parau.

Dan aku pun terpaksa kembali memasang 'topeng'ku.

**.**

**.**

'_**Aku tak apa, karena aku sudah terbiasa terluka.**_

_**Aku tak apa, sebab sebelum kau hadir pun aku sudah biasa.**_

_**Aku tak apa. Ya, saat aku mengatakannya aku tak apa.**_

_**Sayangnya, penyesalan tak pernah diawal, bukan?'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-Tbc-**

**.**

**.**

**Hanya fic usang yang terlalu lama mengendap di lepi :D**

**Mind giving me review?**


End file.
